Harry Potter and the August Dragons
by August-Dragon
Summary: NO SLASH. What if Dumbledore never arrived in time for the court room session and Harry was sentenced to azkaban for sixteen months? HPBL, HG,OC Warning to all Ron fans! and to all Dumbledore Fans!


First Chapter: Unfair!

Disclaimer: Me don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: while i was thinking about the bumbling fool called dumbledore, i thoughof what would happen if he didn't arrive in time for the trial in fifth book, and harry was sentensed to azkaban for a bit. Will containNO slash (eww) character pairings will be HP/BL, HG/OC, there will also be a lot of OC/OC pairings but you will find out eventually who. NOT FOR RON FANS! me don't like him, also there will be alot of verbal abuse towards Dumbledore as well, Snape fans don't be to worried. Super!Harry and also he wont join Voldemort, to much hate their. AND SIRIUS DOESN"T DIE YAYAYYAYYAY

**Bold: speaking to himself.**

* * *

'Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of Department of Magical Law; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley, Witnesses: None' a cruel malicious grin appeared on the ministers face. 

Harry looked fearful around the full court room; he could see the looks of pure pleasure on many of the wizards and Witches faces. He noted that most of them seemed to be looking intently at the minister, so Harry followed there line of sight.

The corpulent minister was regarding Harry with a pleased smirk, causing Harry to swallow; he felt like his stomach was twisting inside himself, I didn't look good.

'Well let's get this trial over with' drawled the minister, as though the trial was a great burden and a waste of time.

Taking a deep breath the minister begun to read from a piece of parchment 'the charges against the accused is:

'He knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of his actions, having received and official warning on a similar charge, produced a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presents of a muggle, on the second of august at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under section 13 of the international Confederation of Warlocks' Statue of Secrecy.

'Are you Harry James Potter, of number four, Private Drive, Little Winging, Surrey?' Fudge queried, a scornful sneer stretching his round face.

'Yes' Harry replied.

'After your last use of underage magic out of school you received an official warning, did you not?'

'No' Harry blurted out before he could prevent himself.

At this Fudge raised his eyebrow.

'Year before last I-'Harry stopped to think of word that didn't sound too threatening like "blew up" '-inflated my Aunt'.

'You blew her up?' Fudge grilled.

Harry slightly winced at the minister's use of slang.

'Yes but-'

'She was a muggle as well wasn't she?'

'Yes but-'

'And she was seen by many other muggles as well in her balloon-like shape?'

'Ah-'

'Do you take pleasure in exposing our world?'

Harry's anger was rising; he felt the fury wash over him. He suddenly found him self on his feat, and he felt power pulsing through his body, sparks begun to emanate from his skin. If he could see clearly he would see many of the witches and wizards looking fearful as they raised shields around themselves for what the though would be impending attack.

Harry couldn't think straight he wanted to punch the minister in the face for what he said. Fudge thinks that he Harry was trying to destroy what has been made of the wizarding world when in fact Fudge was giving Voldemort time to gather forces, practically helping the bastard in his conquest.

He could hear something, like someone whispering to him. He calmed slightly and leant into where the whisper was coming from.

'Calm down Mister Potter' it sounded feminine, yet stern.

He looked to his left and saw a blurry figure, she had her wand up. As he looked around everyone in the room had their wand up as well.

'**Shit'**

Slowly he felt the power leave him as he slumped down into his seat. His vision cleared and so did his hearing. Everyone was whispering in harsh tones to the person next to them, every so often glancing fearfully at Harry.

'Mister Potter control yourself, if not we will just add 'hindering a trials process' to your list of charges' the very stern witch, Madam Bones, barked.

Harry merely nodded, this was not going well, first late, then no witnesses, and then he had let his anger get the better of him. Harry's head tilted downwards not meeting anyone's eyes, he had screwed himself over. Slowly the court rooms quietened, and the trial begun again. Fudge was looking smug; as he continued to criticise Harry's integrity.

'Before the attack on the muggle women, you also used underage magic, in front of muggles no-less, and received an official warning?'

'Yes but that was a house-elf that did-'

'A house elf' the minister laughed dryly 'another of your absurd stories?'.

A thought struck Harry; he could prove he was telling the truth.

'Why not use Vertasermum, to prove that my 'absurd stories' are a lie' he said, a little harsher than he was suppose to.

A flicker of fear came over the minister's face, but his normal demeanour return just as quickly as it left.

'Why would we waste _expensive_ potions on a trial for underage magic and magical security like this?' said a voice, it was high girlish voice, and it slightly sickened Harry.

Harry looked towards the voice as a woman leant forward, extracting her self from the shadows. The women looked very short and slightly toad like. How could such a high pitched voice come from that fat women Harry would never know.

A murmur of agreement washed through the jury, most of them thinking exactly the same thing. Harry's last chance left him, he was going to get expelled.

'Could we get on with it' said an impatient voice from the somewhere behind Harry.

'Yes lets' he paused sending a glare at Harry 'Now you cast a Patronus in front of a muggle in surrey?'

'Yes-'

'I think that's all we need' said Fudge quickly, while shuffling his papers 'court will now reach a verdict'.

'**Shit'**

'Those who believe him innocent raise you hand' at that their was a murmur of voices but no one raised their hands.

'Guilty?'

Everyone raised their hands, even Madam Bones; I suppose she couldn't exactly think him innocent, all the evidence stacked up. Harry hung his head in defeat that certainly was a one-sided trial, he would now loose his wand, he could no longer go to Hogwarts, but on the bright side he could now spent a lot of time with Sirius.

'For endangering the wizarding world from discovery, for using under aged magic out of school, and for hindering process of a trial' Harry felt a twitch of anger at the last sentence, but he did ask for the Vertasermum so I suppose it doesn't matter anyway, the sentence couldn't be that bad.

'Your wand will be destroyed, and you will be expelled from Hogwarts' well that much he knew already 'and you will spend the next sixteen months in Azkaban Wizarding Prison'.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER**

**R&R**


End file.
